This invention relates to flocked transfers, and, in particular to an improved method incorporating thermoplastic polymer film, in the making of the flocked transfer, which can reduce the cost and time required of producing transfers by a significant amount.
Heretofore, flocked transfers have generally been produced by applying a release agent to a release sheet. The flocking is applied to the release sheet in the desired pattern. A binder and a permanent hot melt adhesive are applied to the back of the flocking, and the transfer is allowed to dry. The binder is required to hold the flocking in the desired pattern. The hot melt adhesive, which is applied to the transfer as a powder, is used to adhere the transfer to a substrate, such as an article of clothing, a rubber pad, etc. The transfer is applied to the substrate by placing the transfer on the substrate with the dried hot melt adhesive in contact with the substrate. Heat, such as from an iron, is then applied to the release sheet. The heat melts the hot melt adhesive, to cause hot melt adhesive to flow into intimate contact with the substrate, forming a mechanical or physical adhesion with the substrate. The release agent then allows the release sheet to be removed from the transfer, leaving the flocking exposed on the substrate.
This traditional method has worked well for years. However, the method can be improved upon to reduce the cost of producing the transfer, and hence, the cost of the item containing the transfer.
In my co-pending application, I have described the usage of a thermoset film in lieu of the bond and powder for adhesion, which film, when subject to heat, adheres to the substrate, functions as an inherence for the flock. This current invention adds further enhancements to this process, by allowing the application and usage of a thermoplastic film, for adherence of the flock transfer.